


Visionary

by Randomfandoms815



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Author Powers, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, Gen, Henry-centric, I say this because if your parents are anything like mine they would flip if they saw swearing, My First Fanfic, NO Swearing, Name kinda tells you what happens to his powers, Romance relationship are in the background, Tags Are Hard, Updates are random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandoms815/pseuds/Randomfandoms815
Summary: Henry experiences a disorienting shift in his powers, which could lead to great things... or destroy him. (Canon until 6x16, then goes for personal story, but still follows story line.)





	1. Chapter 1

Magic is complicated, and Henry knows that. Some people have it, and some people don't. The people that do have it are either born with it or cursed. Light and dark.

Henry has no idea where he stands, except that he has magic... sort of. He can't do anything on his own, he needs his living pen and magical ink to use it. Which doesn't help much if he needs it quick. And his magic has rules: he can't change stories, and he can't write his own happy ending. Mainly all he is supposed to do is record, which was interesting at first, until he realized that Storybrooke doesn't have a lot going on in it. Well, if you don't count magical dragons, power hungry imps, portals to other worlds, and crazy fairies that want to kill your parents. But his powers apparently want him to die of boredom, so he doesn't record anything of use.

Recently, though, his powers have started acting weird. Either that, or Storybrooke is even more boring than usual. For example, a couple days ago he wrote about Sneezy's morning routine. (Fun fact, he buys a box of tissues daily.) Yesterday, he wrote about how Granny makes her lasagna. Today, he wrote about the fluffiness of Emma's pillow. Once again, weird.

And another thing; his pen has started to glow when he writes. He asked Regina about it, but she passed it off as probably attaining to puberty. Not wanting to go down that path, he let it go.

* * *

 

Regina is frustrated. Every potion, every spell she tries doesn't work. And she was the one who put the Charmings under the curse in the first place. Well, her evil half did, but it was still her. She sighs as she searches her shelves for an ingredient she hasn't tried yet. _Dragon Tooth, Troll Hair, Wolf's Blood... Wolf's Blood_. She smiles as she pulls it off the shelf; she remembers reading her mother's old magic books and learning that Wolf's Blood has strong magic, some of the strongest if she remembers correctly. _Is it strong enough? One way to find out._ Regina closes her eyes and gives a silent prayer before she pours the blood into the cauldron. She smiles as it states to fizzle, and then groans when it stops. _It should have worked,_ she thinks.

"Hey, Mom, how's it going?" Henry asks as he sets his backpack down on the bench.

"It's going... Slowly." She replies, still trying to figure out why it didn't work. "Casting a sleeping curse is one thing, but breaking it..." She sighs. "Apparently Snow and Charming have met their match... Me."

"Well, If there's anyone who can undo your work, it's you." Henry smiles at his mother in an attempt to lift her spirits.

"Yeah. I've cleaned up almost all my Evil half's messes. Town line protection spell, check." Regina gestures to the mirror as she continues talking, "I freed the Dragon from the mirror world, check. I got Dr. Doolittle out of that cage." She looks at Henry and sees he raised his eyebrows in question. "Don't ask. I undid everything, except for the big one."

"I wish I could help." Henry says.

Regina looks at him. "Maybe you can." Henry straightens as she continues. "There's some ingredients in Emma's shed I haven't tried yet, can you run over and grab them for me?"

"Of course, uh, what do you need?" Henry turns to grab a notebook and pen from his backpack.

"Uh, Tongue of Newt." Regina turns around to look at him, "NOT the Eye, Tongue." Regina starts to say another ingredient but stops when she sees Henry isn't writing anything down. "Henry?" When he doesn't respond, she starts to worry and moves toward him. "Henry?!" She looks at his face, and he looks fine... until he collapses. "HENRY!"

* * *

**First story, so PLEASE tell me if it's any good. I think no one has done this, but if they have, please tell me and I'll take mine down (don't want to take anyone's idea, right?) It will go off the story a bit more next chapter (if I continue the story, that is.) LTRZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's dark, too dark for Henry's liking. Not that he's afraid of the dark, but this darkness is just... unnerving. Henry spins around, trying to see where he is and if there is any light. "Hello!" He yells into the darkness, but doesn't hear a reply.  _Am I dreaming? Because this is a weird dream, even for me_. He kneels down on the grass to wait for some light.  _Wait... grass?_  He places his hand on the ground, feeling the blades of grass between his fingers.

Suddenly, there is a bright flash. Henry squeezes his eyes shut, the light blinding him. After a minute he opens his eyes, squinting against the light, until his eyes widen at the scene before him.

_The village is destroyed, dead villagers strewn about with holes in their chests. Four women walk around, surveying the carnage. Everything is silent, until sound slowly starts to filter in. "This can't be." A girl in knight armor says. "Our land- we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?"_

_"Ogres didn't do this." A familiar voice replies._ Henry racks his brain, trying to remember the owner of the voice. The speaker has her back to him, so all he can see is short black hair.

_"What?"_

_"Cora did."_ Henry gasps when he finally places the voice.  _It can't be. It's... "Their hearts- they were ripped out." Snow answers. "This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her."_ Henry stands up and starts walking towards her.

"Grandma!" Henry yells, but Snow doesn't turn around.

_"It's too late. She killed them, she killed them all." The knight says, sadness lacing her voice._

_Snow turns to her. "No! We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else."_

_"Hey." Another girl with blond hair says._ Henry recognizes her immediately.

"Emma!" He yells, and starts running towards her. "EMMA!"

Emma doesn't respond, she doesn't even react to his calls _. She points to a spot and goes to it. "Hey, look. There's someone under there." Everyone else runs to the spot she is pointing at. "He's alive."_

_"Please." The man pleads from underneath a pile of dead bodies. The women shifts bodies off of him. "Please help me." The man turns around and looks at the women._

Henry stops.  _Wait, is that..._  "Hook!" He yells and resumes running.

_"You're safe now. We won't hurt you." Snow says to him._

_Hook visibly sighs. "Thank you. Thank you."_

Henry finally reaches the group, but no one notices his appearance. "Guys? Why won't you answer m-" Henry reaches for Emma's hand...

And everything goes black.

* * *

Henry bolts up on the bench, breathing heavily and darting glances around the vault. Regina drops the book she was reading and runs over to her son. "Henry! Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" She grabs his hand and he looks at her as if it finally registers that she is there, and starts to calm down.

"What happened?" Henry asks, as soon as he gets his breathing under control.

"You, um, passed out. You were fine, and then you were on the ground. You scared me, Henry! Why did you pass out? Did something happen?"

 _Should I tell her?_  Henry thinks.  _No, it would either worry her or make her think I'm crazy. It was just a dream. An oddly realistic dream_. "I think I'm just dehydrated." Henry lies. "I haven't had a lot to drink today, and it just caught up with me. I'm fine." He feels bad for lying, but he doesn't see any reason to tell her. He stands up and feels dizzy for a second, but it passes as quickly as it came. "So, what ingredients do you need?" He asks.

Regina stares at him. "No, no, no! I am taking you home and you are going to rest!" She waves her hand and teleports them outside of Snow and Charming's apartment. She reaches around Henry and knocks on the door.

"Hel- Regina? Henry?" Snow asks as she opens the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Can you watch Henry for me? He passed out at my vault and I don't want him to be alone today."

Henry spins around to face Regina. "I don't need a babysitter! I told you I'm fine!"

"You are going to stay here until I'm done at the vault. This is not up for debate. I need to know you are okay, and that means being with someone who can tell me if you pass out again." Henry opens his mouth but Regina puts up her hand. "This is not up for discussion. I will pick you up later." She waves her hand and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Henry turns to Snow. "Will you let me leave?"

Snow smiles at him. "No." Henry groans and walks inside the apartment. "Now head upstairs and I'll get you something to drink."

Henry lays on the bed in the loft, the hot chocolate beside him forgotten. He replays what he saw in his head, trying to figure out what he saw.  _Was it a memory? No, Hook never proposed to Emma in front of me. The only thing it could be is a dream. Right? Yeah, a dream. But it felt so real. I'm sure I'll forget it. Should I write it down?_  Henry sits up on the bed and grabs the notebook from his backpack and jots down his dream, down to the very last detail.

When he looks up next, he sees that it's getting dark already, and realizes Regina will be back to pick him up at any minute. He closes the notebook and puts it back in his backpack, and lays down on the bed to wait.

* * *

**PHEW! CHAPTER 2 IS DONE AND IT PASSED 1000 WORDS! AND I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY! YEAH! R &R! TOODLES!**

**P.S. You can pass out from dehydration, I've done it before.**

**P.P.S. Updating will be random, JSYK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so.  
> Not any new material here, I just randomly remembered that this website isn't updated with what is on FF.net, so I'm updating it, at least a little bit for now. (Chapters 3-10 are the expected updates, anything past that is new content, if I ever come back to this story, that is.)  
> But may I just say it has been over a year since I wrote this, so I don't fully remember what's going on, but I had to reread it to format it and OH MY FRICK my writing is HORRENDOUS. Like what in the world was I thinking when I decided to post this. But oh well, what's done is done, and if I ever decide to rewrite it I will, but no plans for that yet. Anyway, I'll just leave this crappy writing here.

"Hey mom."

Emma looks up from her desk at the police station. "Hey, Henry. How was school?"

"Fine." He replies. It wasn't fine. All he has been thinking about since last night is the weird dream he had, so he didn't get any studying done and was completely unprepared for a test. "What are you working on?" He asks, trying to steer the conversation away from school.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

Emma holds up a picture of her and Hook on his ship, the sun sparkling on the water in the background. "With everything going on, I just needed a reminder." She sighs as she puts the picture in the top drawer, but doesn't close it.

Henry looks at her. "A reminder of what?"

Emma looks down at the picture in the drawer. "That we can be happy." She smiles as she closes the drawer. "Did I ever tell you how we met?"

Henry shakes his head, his dream once again at the front of his mind. "Maybe. I don't think so."

"Well, it was when mom and I got sucked through the hat. Mom, Aurora, Mulan and I were just coming back from mom's castle in the Enchanted Forest, and we were debating what to tell the villagers concerning Cora. When we got there though, they were all dead. Cora had ripped out every villagers heart. We were walking around, looking at the destruction, when I saw a hand move underneath a pile of bodies. Now I don't remember exactly what I said, but it was something along the lines of 'Hey. Look. There's someone under there.' So we all ran to the pile and started pulling the bodies off." Emma smiles again. "He was a really good actor, none of us had any clue he was a villainous pirate. He looked at us with such fear in his eyes, and Snow told him 'It's okay, we won't hurt you.' And he went-"

"Thank you. Thank you." Henry finishes with her.

Emma looks up at him. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Henry fumbles for words. "I, uh, just remembered you telling me the story." Emma looks at him oddly. _Crap, she knows I'm lying._

"Well, I have some homework to do, and I'm sure you have stuff, so, bye." Henry grabs his bag and almost runs out the door.

* * *

 

 _Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh. This doesn't make any sense. How in the world did I see that? This doesn't make any sense._ Henry paces in his room, trying to figure out what is going on. _Grandpa has foresight, but that's for the future. This was the past. Plus he got it after Dad was born, so that doesn't work. UGH!_

"Henry?" Henry whips around and stares at the closed door. "You ok?" Regina says from behind the door. "You've been pacing for 45 minutes. Can I come in?"

Henry goes over and unlocks the door. Regina opens the door, walks in and sits down on his bed. "So. What's up?" She asks him.

"Nothing."

"That groove in your floor says otherwise."

Henry stares at her. "WHAT?" He yells, and starts looking over his floor to see what he did.

Regina laughs. "Henry, I'm joking!"

Henry stops scanning the floor and looks at his mother, his cheeks bright red. He quickly stands up and dusts off his pants.

"Sorry."

Regina stops laughing and stares at him. "Henry, the fact that you fell for that tells me there is something wrong. You have been acting weird ever since you passed out in my vault. Even weirder since you got home from school today. I got a call from school that said you completely flunked a test in science, which you have been getting A's in all year. What's going on?" Henry looks down at his wrung hands, not wanting to answer. "Henry." He looks up at her. "What's wrong?" Regina searches his face as if she can see what is wrong.

"I'm just, um, trying to sort through some stuff right now." Henry says, returning his mother's gaze. "When I figure it out, I promise I'll tell you."

Regina looks at him for a little longer, "Okay. Just answer one thing."

"Sure."

"You aren't in any danger, are you?"

"None." Henry replies.

Regina smiles. "Okay then." She pats his hands and stands up. "Well, I'm going to the hospital to check on our downstairs residents. I should be back for supper, but if I'm not, there's leftover lasagna in the fridge." She kisses his forehead. "I'll see you later."

Henry smiles at her. "Bye."

She turns around and heads downstairs. He hears the front door shut and the car pull out of the driveway.

Henry resumes his pacing, then pulls up short. _Downstairs residents._ Henry grabs his backpack and coat, scribbles a note to Regina, and runs out the door.

* * *

 

Henry crouches down in the bushes across the street from the hospital, anxiously waiting for Regina to come out. He doesn't have to wait long before Regina walks out the door, gets into her car, and pulls away. Henry waits a minute to see if she will come back, and when she doesn't, he jogs across the street to in front of the hospital doors. Fixing his wind-blown hair from the running, he pulls open the door and steps inside. He maneuvers the white halls, until he comes upon the door to the basement. Henry inserts the pass code, 815, and opens the door.

Reaching the end of the stairs though, he falters. _Will he actually be able to help? Will he want to help? One way to find out_. Henry takes a deep breath, reaches out and opens the door.

"I'm here to see Issac Heller."


	4. Chapter 4

"Henry," Nurse Ratched said. "What a pleasant surprise. But why do you need to see Isaac?"

Henry paused, realizing he hadn't come up with an excuse as to why he would be here. _Crap_. "I-uh-Mom forgot she had a question to ask him, so she sent me down to, ya know, ask him." _Yeah, that works_.

Nurse Ratched stared at him for a moment, then turned around a grabbed a key off of one of the hooks behind her. "Alright." She started to briskly walk down the hall. "Follow me."

Henry followed after her, looking at the names on each of the doors. _L. Caroline, G. Skater, J. Ban, S. Angel, G. Heroine. Huh, some odd names_ , he mused. _Though who am I to talk? I'm named after 2 dead guys and a building._ Henry's musing was cut short when Nurse Ratched stopped at a door marked I. Heller. "Here we are. You know, I don't think he has had any visitors before."

"Shocking." Henry replied, as he watched her unlock the door. He held his breath as she gripped the door handle. With a twist and pull of her wrist, the door swung open, revealing the room and the occupant inside it.

Swallowing his fear, Henry strode into the dimly lit room. "Hello, Isaac." Isaac looked away from his typewriter to see who had spoken. "We need to talk." Henry turned to speak to Nurse Ratched. "Thank you. I'm good from here."

"Knock when you are done." She replied. Henry and Isaac watched as Nurse Ratched closed the door, then turned to look at each other again.

"So, Henry," Isaac said, his resentment for the teen evident. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Henry looked at the door to make sure they were alone. "I, uh, need your help."

"My help." Isaac repeated slowly. "Why not ask one of your mothers?"

"Because I don't think they can help."

"And why... Oh." A smile started to spread across Isaac's face as he realized. "It's started, hasn't it. The visions?"

Henry sighed, realizing Isaac knew. He sat down on the thin bed, nodding his head. "Can you help?"

"Well, I can't really answer that unless I know what happened, now can I?"

"I guess not." Henry replied. Isaac looked at him pointedly. "Oh, you mean now?"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Yes, now."

Henry took a deep breath and began. "Ok. It started a few days ago..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Henry finished recounting his story. He looked up at Isaac, who was staring at him thoughtfully. "So?"

"So what?"

Henry looked down at his hands. "What's happening to me?"

Isaac lightly laughed. "Isn't that obvious?"

Henry sighed, getting irritated with Isaac. "Why is it happening?"

"Well, Henry, I don't know." Isaac proceeded to look around his prison. "I mean it's so hard to think in this... dreary room."

Henry groaned, guessing what he was getting at. "What do you want?"

"I want out of here, for good."

"Not a chance."

"Alright, well good luck with your problem." Isaac turned back to his typewriter.

Henry scoffed. "I knew it was a mistake coming here." He grabbed his bag and walked to the door, raising his hand to knock.

"Wait."

Henry turned around to look at Isaac. "What?"

Isaac grimaced. "I... might... know what's going on."

A smile flickered on Henry's face, but he quickly masked it with a frown. "Ok, spill."

"It's your Author powers growing, which you might have guessed."

"I thought the Author powers were just for recording-"

"You didn't let me finish." Isaac sighed, then continued. "Yes, the Author powers are for recording, but for some Author's it goes beyond that. How do Author's record stories?" Henry shrugged his shoulders. Isaac rolled his eyes. "The pen. We use the pen. But how do you know what to write?"

"I don't know." Henry thought about it for a moment. "I just kind of know what to write, I guess."

Isaac sighed again. "Didn't Merlin or the Apprentice tell you anything before they died?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." Then his head shot up. "How did you learn about that?" He asked.

"That weird, creepy mop guy? Bit of a gossip."

"Huh. Never would have guessed."

"Yep. Anyway, there are three ways an Author knows what to write. One, the pen decides what it wants to record, and then proceeds to record it. By your hand of course."

"Wait." Henry interrupted him. "You're saying whenever I'm... compelled to write... It's the pen?"

"Yes, now stop interrupting me. Two, you witness the occurring event, and record it later on. And the last one is-"

"Visions." Henry finished.

"You really like interrupting, don't you? But yes, it's visions. It's a rare Author power, one I thankfully was not given."

"Why don't you want it?"

"Because that power has... complications." Isaac replied. Henry cocked his head, and Isaac continued. "For some Author's, the visions are great. They learned how to use the power, and could control what they see and when they want to see it. Granted, visions would sneak in from time to time, but it wasn't bad. But for others it's, for lack of a better word, a curse."

"How is it a curse?" Henry asked, starting to worry.

"Because some Authors couldn't control the power. Instead of them ruling the power, the power ruled them. At first, the visions were simple, a few every once in a while. But then the visions came more frequently. At first, it would be one every few weeks, then every few days, then every few hours, until they are stuck in an endless stream of visions until the day they die. Their power is their demise."

Henry stared at Isaac, mouth hanging open. "So..." Henry said, rising from his stupor. "How do you know which one it will be? I mean, is there like a sign or something? Will I just wake up one day and have complete control or what?"

"Not exactly. For some, control was easy. Don't ask, I don't know how they did it." Isaac replied, seeing Henry was about to ask. "For others, it was harder, but they managed it. But in the end, every Author had an... experience of sorts that determined their fate."

"What kind of experience?" Henry asked.

"I don't really know. I'm telling you all I can, but considering it never happened to me, I'm limited in my knowledge."

"How do you know so much?" Henry inquired.

"The Apprentice told me the history of Authors when I first became one."

"Oh, ok." Henry said. He was quiet for a moment before he continued. "So... can you help me? Even though I can't really repay you?"

"I don't-" A smile spread across Isaac's face. "Actually, yes. I will help you."

Henry's face lit up, then turned to a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Yes, Henry, I will. I'm not bad."

"Debatable."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. So how can you help?"

Isaac thought for a moment. "What's in your bag?"

Henry looked at him weirdly. "My bag?" Isaac nodded his head. "Uh, I don't know, let me check." Henry grabbed his bag, shook the contents onto the bed, and started to rifle through it. "Let's see. My phone, the Storybook, a knife-"

"Why do you have a knife?"

"There is literally a villain all of the time in Storybrooke, and half of them kidnap me. Need I go further?"

"Makes sense." Isaac said. "Continue."

"Ok. Phone, Storybook, knife, Mom's calculator-"

Isaac put up his hand. "Stop." He got up and stood beside the bed. "Are you sure that's your Mom's calculator?" He asked. Henry nodded his head. "Good." He picked up the calculator, and looked at it for a moment. _What is he-?_

Everything went dark as Isaac thrust the calculator at Henry's chest, smiling as he crumpled to the ground. Setting the calculator down on the bed and grabbing his metal chair, Isaac stepped over Henry's unconscious form and knocked on the door.

"You took your time, Hen-" Nurse Ratched was cut short as the chair collided with her head.

"Sorry, ma'am." Isaac said, setting the chair down. "But it's time for me to go." Stepping around her body, Isaac ran up the stairs and out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

_20 minutes ago..._

Regina opened her front door and walked into her dining room. Setting the dinner she had bought on the table, she noticed a note. She picked it up and recognized Henry's writing.

_Hey mom, going for a walk. I'll be back before dark. Henry._

_A walk?_ Regina thought. _He never goes walking._ Before she could think about it any more her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Miss Mills? It's Nurse Ratched_." _Nurse Ratched? I just saw her not an hour ago._

"Why are you calling? Did something happen? Did a patient escape?"

" _No, ma'am, they're all still here._ " Nurse Ratched replied.

"Then why are you calling?"

" _Because I thought you might like to know your son is here visiting someone._ "

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Who is he visiting?"

" _Isaac Heller_."

Regina grabbed her keys and almost ran out the door. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

 

Regina opened up the basement door of the hospital, her heels clicking on the tile floor. "Nurse Ratched?" She called, low enough that Henry wouldn't hear her. Walking up to the desk, she saw that the nurse wasn't sitting in her usual spot. "Nurse Ratched?"

Not hearing a reply, Regina started to walk down the hall. "Hello?" _Where is sh-_ "Nurse Ratched!" She cried, turning the corner and seeing her on the ground. She ran to the nurse and shook her shoulders. _Why isn't she waking up?_ Regina put her fingers to her neck, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a weak pulse. _Oh, thank goodness_.

Regina shook her shoulders again, then let go. _I should go get Dr. Whale_. Regina made to stand up and leave, when she froze. There, lying on the ground inside the room, was Henry.

"HENRY!" Regina cried, moving away from the nurse and over to her son. "Henry, come on, please wake up!" Tears were streaming down her face as she frantically shook Henry's shoulders. _Not again! Please, no!_ "WAKE UP!"

* * *

 

Once again, Henry found himself in that unsettling darkness. He slowly stood up and spun around, trying to see anything in the darkness.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anyone?" _What am I doing here again?_ Henry searched his brain, trying to remember what happened. _I was with Isaac... He agreed to help me... He grabbed mom's calculator, and then he... Pushed it against my chest? Why did he do th-_ "Ah!" Henry tried to shield his eyes from the blinding flash, though it was over as fast as it came.

_"I hate you." Regina said to..._ herself? Henry quietly gasped as he realized what he was seeing.

_Normally dressed Regina stared at her evil half with hate in her eyes. She looked down at the dark heart in her hand and started to squeeze, until she froze. She stared down at the fragments of her broken mirror, then back up at the other Regina. "But I don't. Not anymore." With a wave of her hand, the vines trapping the Evil Queen retracted._

_"What are you doing?" The Evil Queen asked._

_"I am going to do what we never could do before." Regina replied. "I'm going to be brave for both of us, and choose love instead of hate." Bringing her hand up to her own chest, she pulled out her own light heart. She stared at both of the hearts in her hands, and pushed them together._ Henry watched in awe as the light and the dark spread between both of the hearts.

_Regina stepped up to her other half and placed the now light and dark heart back in her chest, while simultaneously replacing her own._

_"No." The Evil Queen said, tears forming in her eyes. "What's happening to me?"_

_"I gave you some of my love. Love from Henry, Robin and the people I care about. And in return I'm taking back some of your darkness. Our darkness."_

* * *

 

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Stupid alarm clock,_ Henry thought, as he rolled over to slam his snooze button. _Five more minutes._ His hand flew through the empty space beside him and hit the metal bed frame. "OW!" He yelled, shooting up from the bed and clutching his wrist close to himself, the beeping beside him growing faster.

_What in the world?_ Henry looked around the room he was in, taking a moment to place the pristine white room. _Why am I in the hospital?_

"Ah, Henry, welcome back to the land of the living." Henry slightly jumped at the voice, but Dr. Whale didn't seem to notice. "You know, you gave your mom quite a scare, she's barely left your side since you got here. She just left to get some coffee."

Henry stared at Dr. Whale, confusion apparent in his features. "I-I'm sorry, but what am I doing here?"

"A concussion, a mild one though." Dr. Whale looked through some charts on a clipboard. "You're lucky, those concrete floors are not good for anyone's head."

"A con-"

Henry's reply was cut off by a shout of "Henry!"

Regina ran to his bedside, almost dropping her coffee, but managing to hold on to it until she could place it on the windowsill. "Henry, what happened?" She asked frantically. "Nurse Ratched called and said you were visiting Isaac, and I got there and she was on the floor unconscious and you were on the floor unconscious and Isaac was gone-"

"Wait. What do you mean 'Isaac is gone'?"

"He wasn't in his cell when I got there. Emma's out looking for him right now." Regina replied. She lightly grabbed Henry's hand. "Henry... why were you visiting Isaac? And why did you pass out again? And don't tell me you were dehydrated again, I had Dr. Whale test you and he said you were fine."

Henry looked away from Regina, but she just gripped his hand tighter. "Henry. What's going on?" Henry looked back at her and then directed his gaze at Dr. Whale.

"I'm, uh, going to check on some stuff." Dr. Whale said, sensing his presence wasn't wanted. "I'll be back later." He walked out of the room.

"Ok. Whale is gone. So what happened?" Regina asked.

"Something changed." He whispered, the information Isaac gave finally catching up to him.

"What changed?" Henry looked back at Regina.

"Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Story is also on fanfiction.net, under the same name.


End file.
